Wordgirl's Time Travel Adventure
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, Wordgirl, Tobey, and Victoria Best go on a time travel adventure using a device that Hal Hardbargen purchased at an inventor's expo. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters. Warning: Mild Violence. There may be a sequel to this story.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl's Time Travel Adventure

Part 1

(One day at an Inventor's Expo in Los Angeles, Fair City villain supply shop owner, Hal Hardbargen is looking for new gadgets to sell to his clientele of villains.)

(As he passes by the many booths, selling unique and super cool items, he come across a man selling strange-looking scientific calculators.)

Hal: Hello there. What might you be selling here:

Herb: You, my friend, have come to the right place. For I am selling a new invention that has never been seen anywhere, except for in Sci-Fi movies.

Hal: They look like ordinary scientific calculators.

Herb: Ah, yes, they do. But they are in face time travel devices.

Hal: (He gives the man a questionable expression.) Time travel, you say? How do I know if these are what you say they are? How do I know that they'll work?

Herb: You have a right to question me on that. But how about a demostration?

Hal: Hmmm, ok.

(Herb demostates his time travel device by sending himself and Hal back to the 1950's and when they return a few minutes later, Hal is stunned by the experience.)

Herb: Well, what do you think?

Hal: How much are you willing to sell them to me for?

Herb: Well, since I can see that you're a man who appreciates great inventions, I will only ask for $5000. That's half of what I would sell to the average person.

Hal: $5000 still seems a bit steep.

Herb: How about this? I'll sell you two of them for $6500 together.

Hal: You got yourself a deal. (He then hands the man $6500 and purchases the devices and heads back home to Fair City the next day and places his new acquisitions into his shop and awaits for his clientele to show up.)

(Days go by and none of the villains have shown up to by any of his newest items and decides to show up at the next villain meeting to show what he has gotten.)

(At the next Villains' Association meeting, Hal Hardbargen shows up to show his new items for sale in his shop.)

Granny May: Now, I have been told that Hal Hardbargen is here today for the first time to present some new items that he had just purchased to sell in his supply shop. Hal, you may have the floor at this time.

Hal: Thank you, Granny May and may I first apologize for sceming some of you out of your money by buying some of my cheapo items. But hopefully, this'll make up for it. (He then takes out one of the time travel devices, the other is back in his shop.) I have purchased this item from the the Inventor's Expo in Los Angeles, which is where I purchase a lot of my items from. But this item is more special than the rest. It is, in fact, a time travel device.

Chuck: Time travel device? Come on, not all of us are a bunch of idiots.

Butcher: What's time travel?

Dr. Two-Brains: Time travel is a way to travel back and forth through time. One can either go into the past or into the future. But time travel is also something in science-fiction. It can't be done.

Hal: What makes you say that?

Dr. Two-Brains: We simply don't have the technology or the resourses in order to make such a device and that doesn't look like a time travel device. It looks like the scientific calculator that I had when I was in college.

Hal: Well, I have you know that I witnessed, first-hand, at what this thing could do. The inventor and I took a trip back to the 1950's. If you want to find out if it's real or not, I'll let you try it out. (As he turns on the device, a series of numbers come up and it lands on the number 1888. Then the enter button begins to glow green.)

LRW: I don't know, not too sure, uncertain about this. Doc, what if this works and you're stuck in wherever you're sent to?

Hal: Oh, don't listen to her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, she does have a point.

Tobey: And can I interject? Traveling to the past is very risky. You can instantly change the future without even noticing.

Mr. Big: But it can also be benefical. What if we go back in time and prevent Wordgirl from ever coming here to begin with?

Ms. Question: How would that happen?

Mr. Big: Um…

Tobey: Don't you know that Wordgirl crash-landed on Earth? The only way for your idea to happen is if we went back in time to Lexicon and I seriously doubt that device will be able to do that.

Butcher: Besides, it's not all that bad having her here on Earth.

Mr. Big: Hmmm, how if we make sure that her spacecraft landed in some other town?

Tobey: How would you ever be able to do that? Besides, like Butcher said, having Wordgirl here in town isn't a bad thing.

Mr. Big: Butcher only says that because his vocabulary is terrible and you only say that because you are in love with her.

Tobey: I am not in love with Wordgirl.

Butcher: At least I'm not an evil business man who didn't know what a dictionary was. Come on, even I know what that is.

Mr. Big: (Even Leslie laughs at that insult.) Yeah, well, so what!

Chuck: So, who's going to test out that time travel device?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, I like to try it out. Who wants to help me?

LRW: I would like, desire to, yearn to try it.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok Hal, you have two volunteers right here.

Hal: Ok, now here you go and it looks like it has several years programmed into it. I suggest going to one of those time zones.

LRW: It looks like it's stuck on 1888 right now. I wouldn't mind going back to that time zone.

Tobey: I would like to go myself, but I know Mother would ground me for an eternity if I did so.

Dr. Two-Brains: Who else? (No one else volunteers.)

LRW: It looks as if no one else wants to come along with us.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. We'll take a trip to 1888 and then we'll come back and tell you what it was like.

Chuck: Be careful. Who knows what you'll encounter on the other side?

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks for the concern. We'll be back in about 10 minutes.

(With that, Dr. Two-Brains and LRW hold hands and Doc presses the enter button and he disappears from 2008 and travels back 120 years to 1888.)

(Ten minutes go by and Doc and LRW haven't yet returned.)

Ms. Question: Should we give them a few more minutes?

Granny May: Hal, how long does it take for these things to operate?

Hal: It should be instantly. They should've returned minutes ago.

Tobey: This is great. Now we have two villains missing somewhere in the past.

Hal: They aren't missing. They're just stuck in 1888.

Tobey: Well, we can't have Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman stuck in 1888 or any other time zone, past or future.

Granny May: So how do we go and get them?

Hal: I have another one of these devices back at my shop. I can go and get it and we can go and bring them back home again. (He then goes back to his supply shop and picks up the other device and then brings it back to the Association.) Here, I have the other one.

Tobey: Give it here. Maybe I can go and bring them home and then once I do, you should put these away before someone gets hurt.

(Meanwhile, Becky and Bob are in the library, looking up information for her upcoming history report.)

(As Bob pages through an old book with pictures of the Wild West, he comes across a couple who look oddly familiar to him and goes to show Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it, Bob? (Bob says that there's a couple in this book who look like Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman.) Bob, how can that be possible? (She then looks at the book.) Hmmm, they do seem to look a lot like Doc and Lady Redundant Woman. Maybe they are relatives of theirs from a long time ago. It's weird that they would be in a picture together like that. (Then she sees something on the picture of the man, that looks like a second brain.) Wait a minute! Is that a second brain? (Bob says, It looks like one to me too.) Bob, we better find out more about this. (They transform and head for Doc's lair.) Doc? Are you here?

Henchman #1: Wordgirl? Are you here to find Doc?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Is he here?

Henchman #1: No, he went to a Villains' Meeting and hasn't come home. He said that it would be over an hour or so ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Fellas. I'll go and look for him. (She then, out of a hunch heads for the Copy Shop.) Hello Dave, is Beatrice here today?

Dave: No, and she said that she had a meeting to go to and then she'll be here when it was over and that was two hours ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I think something happened to Doc and Lady Redundant Woman. Come on, Huggy. Let's pay a visit to the Villains' Association. (She and Huggy first head back to the library to make a copy of the picture in the Wild West book and then they head to where the city's villains are having their meeting.)

(When they arrive, they see that the villains are in a state of panic themselves.)

Rope Guy: (He then sees Wordgirl and Huggy arrive.) Hey Guys, Wordgirl and Huggy are here!

Granny May: Wordgirl! What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was told that two of your villains are missing and they haven't been seen in a hours. Is there something I should know about?

Mr. Big: It's none of your business, Wordgirl. We have it all under control.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? (Then she presents the picture she found in the book.) I found this picture in a book about the Wild West. The couple in the picture look very much like Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman. The man has, what looks like, a second brain attached onto the outside of his head.

Chuck: Ok, if you must know, Hal here showed us a time travel device and he let Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman use it and they were sent back to 1888, we think.

Wordgirl/Becky: A time travel device?

Hal: Yes, I bought two of them from this man in Los Angeles at an Inventor's Expo. He demonstrated it to me by taking me to the 1950's. I bought two of them and now the one that Doc used sent him and Lady Redundant Woman back to 1888 and they haven't returned yet.

Butcher: And we don't know if they are stuck or what.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, that would explain this picture with them in it. I need to find out where in 1888 they were sent to.

Tobey: Are you going to go and find them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. Someone has to. We can't leave them stranded in a time zone that's 120 years in the past. Who knows what they'll encounter?

Tobey: Do you want some help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you have someone in mind?

Tobey: I would be willing to help you find them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't know.

Tobey: Please, I know the whole situation.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. But you're going to have to leave all of your technology behind. They didn't have robots in 1888.

Tobey: Fine. I'll go home and leave my master remote at home and then I'll join you for our exposition.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, but I'm coming with you to make sure. Huggy, I need for you to stay here with the villains. (Huggy salutes her, I agree.)

(Soon, as they are heading back to Tobey's house to drop of his remote, his mother is there in the living room with Victoria's parents.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, I want you to meet someone.

Tobey: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Best. Victoria.

Victoria: Hello Tobey.

Tobey: What is she doing here, Mother?

Mrs. McCallister: Victoria is here for a playdate.

Tobey: A playdate? Mother, I have some place I need to be right now. Wordgirl needs my help with something.

Victoria: I'm the best at helping. Can I come along?

Tobey: (Feeling frustrated.) Yes, of course. Come along.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's waiting outside and she sees Tobey and then, she sees Victoria Best.) Victoria Best? What is she doing here?

Tobey: Sorry, but I think we have an uninvited guest. My mother and her parents had set up a playdate for us and now she wants to come with us on our mission.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling frustrated as well.) Fine, you can come too, Victoria.

Victoria: You won't regret it for I'm the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you even know what the mission is, Victoria?

Victoria: I don't have to know, for I am the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, let's go. (She then lifts both Tobey and Victoria Best and they head back to the Association.)

Granny May: (Sarcastically speaking with a hint of anger.) Oh great. They brought the little villain-want-a-be who likes to steal weapons from other villains.

Victoria: You all are just jealous that I was the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just so you know, Victoria, we're going to go and rescue Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman. They were transported back to 1888 using a time travel device that Hal bought from someone at an inventor's expo. We need to use another device and go back to 1888 and bring them home. Are you willing to come with us or would you rather stay here?

Victoria: I'm coming with you for I'm the best time traveler.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you want to be the best time traveler, you can't bring your recorder or any 21st century technology.

Victoria: (Pouting a little.) Fine, I'll leave my stuff here. (She then hands her recorder to Capt. Huggyface and hands the rest of her technology to another villain.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Hal, how does this work?

Hal: You turn it on and a series of numbers come up and you pick the one that says '1888' and then the enter button will flash 'green' and you press that. And you and companions have to be holding hands in order for all of you to travel at the same time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. You two ready to go and rescue Doc and Lady Redundant Woman?

Victoria: I'm ready.

Tobey: I'm ready.

(Wordgirl presses the green enter button and she and her companions close their eyes and are transported back to 1888.)

(When they arrive, they are smack in the middle of a desert in the Southwest.)

Victoria: Man, it's hot out here. (Trying to shade her eyes from the hot, bright sun.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Before we go anywhere, I'm going to have to transform back to my secret identity and I want you two to promise to keep this to yourselves.

Tobey: You're secret identity?

Victoria: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She transforms back into Becky Botsford, right in front of both Tobey and Victoria.) Yes, that's right, I'm Becky Botsford. The girl who sits in-between the both of you in class.

Tobey: I knew you were Wordgirl! The whole time, I was right! Woohoo!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, you two. Let's save the victory cheers until after we find Doc and Lady Redundant Woman and get out of here and back to our time zone.

Victoria: Why did you transform back?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's too hot out here for that outfit. But we still need to find some shade and some water.

Victoria: So does your powers work when you're not transformed?

Wordgirl/Becky: They work no matter what I look like. You want me to fly us out of here and somewhere else? Well, ok. Hold on, you two. (She then grabs Tobey and Victoria and she zooms into the sky and flies them above the hot sand.) We can't do this all the time. We have to keep low profiles. (Tobey is still tickled to death.) Tobey, stop giggling with glee.

Tobey: I can't help it. I was right both times I tried to get you to admit that you're Wordgirl and I'm just so happy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy for your victory, but tone down on the giggling or I might accidentally drop you from this height.

Victoria: So does Violet or Scoops know your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, not at this time. I didn't really want to tell you two either but I needed to get out of that red outfit.

Victoria: So does your sidekick have a secret identity too?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Ugh!) Look, let's just focus on our mission and then I'll answer all of your questions later.

(Later, they see a town in the distance and Wordgirl lands just behind a large rock formation and then begin to enter town.)

Tobey: Maybe they went into that town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea, but we are going to need to blend in better. These clothes are going to make us stick out like sore thumbs.

Tobey: Maybe no one will notice us. We are children and no one really pays any attention to children.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope you're right, Tobey.

(They enter the town and begin their search for Doc and LRW.)

Victoria: Where do we start?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I got it. I still have the picture of them from that book in the library. Maybe we can ask the locals if they've seen them. (They begin to ask around for the whereabouts of Doc and LRW.) Excuse me, Sir.

Man #1: Can I help you Little Lady?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes please. My friends and I were wondering if you've seen this couple around town?

Man #1: Yes, I have. I've seen them over near the hotel/saloon. Down that way.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Sir.

Man #1: No problem, Little Lady. (Tips his hat and then walks on.)

(They then arrive at the saloon and they see a balcony above the entry of the saloon and they head inside.)

Tobey: Let's ask the man at the bar.

Bartender #1: Can I help you kids?

Tobey: We were wondering if you've seen this couple in here today. We were told that they are staying in the hotel that is sitting above this saloon.

Bartender #1: Yeah, I've seen them. Door number 2.

Tobey: Thank you, Sir.

Bartender #1: No problem.

(Wordgirl, Tobey, and Victoria make their way to the door number 2.)

Victoria: I'll knock. (She knocks on the door.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, Lady Redundant Woman? Are you here? (She then uses her super strength and opens the door.) Hello? Are either of you in here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl? Tobey? Victoria Best? What brings you three here? How did you get here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hal had another time travel device and he said that you and Lady Redundant Woman are stuck here.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, we've been stuck here for about four hours or so.

LRW: Wordgirl? Tobey? Victoria Best? What brings you three here?

Wordgirl/Becky: We came to bring you home.

Tobey: And what happened to the first time travel device?

Dr. Two-Brains: We don't know. We tried to return to the present and it wouldn't allow us to. It must be stuck onto the time zones that is programmed onto it. The next one says 1348. And it won't let me set it for 2008. I tried, but it won't let us go home. So we decided to stay here. Living in 1888 is better than traveling to 1348.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right about that. But we still need to get home. Hal gave me the other device and maybe this one will work and letting us get home. By the way, I love your cowboy outfit and your dress.

LRW: It is quite nice, appealing, attractive. But I had to put on a bustle and a corset. You kids are going to need some 19th century clothes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine, but I'm not wearing a bustle or a corset.

Victoria: Neither am I.

LRW: Don't worry about that. I don't think they make those in kid sizes, dimensions, proportions.

(Soon, both girls are wearing 1880's-style dresses and Tobey is wearing 1880's-style boy clothes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Victoria are admiring themselves in the mirror.) Hmm, I look very nice.

Victoria: I look the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: But this hat is rather itchy.

Tobey: I almost look like Clint Eastwood, if he were an 11 year old. So now what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we have to find a way out of here. Let's see if this other time device works. (She tries to press 2008, but nothing happens.) You know what? I think Hal was cheated out of his money when he bought both of these devices.

LRW: Or maybe we have to go through all of those time zones, areas, sectors in order to return to ours.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's about five other time zones. And who knows what's going to happen to us when going to these other time zones?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're just going to have to be tough and find out.

Dr. Two-Brains: That maybe easy for you. You have super powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: I may have super powers, but I'm still vunerable and I can still get hurt as easily as any of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can we leave in an hour or so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why do you want to wait?

Dr. Two-Brains: Bea and I have earned our stay in this hotel by performing for these people in the saloon.

LRW: And it's about that time when Doc and I have to perform, present, put on our performance for the people.

Dr. Two-Brains: You kids are welcomed to watch, if you want.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we can wait for a bit.

(Tobey and Victoria shrug in agreement.)

(The 21 century travelers make their way out of the room and down into the main part of the saloon and Doc walks over to a 19th century piano as LRW makes her way onto the stage.)

(Wordgirl, Victoria, and Tobey go to sit down to watch the two villains put on a performance.)

(LRW dances and sings "Oh, Susanna" as Doc plays the tune on the piano.)

(The three kids are stunned at what they are seeing, but enjoy it as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I always knew Doc was talented but I didn't know he knew how to play the piano.

Victoria: And Lady Redundant Woman has a great voice. Not the best, but great.

(But just then, a gang of outlaws enter the saloon, lead by their apparent leader, Rusty Collins.)

Rusty: (He walks over to the bartender and pounds onto the bar and in a demanding voice.) Bartender, six whiskeys! Right now! On the house!

Bartender: (In a voice full of fear.) Yes, Sir, Mr. Collins. Right away.

(As he and his posse wait for their whiskeys, they watch the performing woman on stage.)

Rusty: (Walks over to her, ignoring the guy on the piano.) Hey there, Missy. How about yous and I go somewhere private after this ole performance?

LRW: I am not interested, attracted, captivated. So I suggest that you look somewhere else to find a woman, lady, female to satisfy your needs.

Rusty: I ain't taking no for an answer, Missy! (He then takes out his gun and points it at her.) Yous is going to come with me, Missy! (He then grabs LRW and then points his gun at anyone who is trying to help her, including Doc, who has gotten up from the piano to come to her aide.)

LRW: Let me go, release me, set me free!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere with her!

Rusty: You ain't gonna tell me what to do! I do whats I like to do!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! This guy has even more worse grammer than the Butcher does. I'm not letting you leave with that woman!

Rusty: (With his free hand, he picks up Wordgirl by her collar and holds her close to him.) What are yous going to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to do this. (She then kicks him in the leg, using as little of her super strength as possible.)

(This causes Rusty to drop LRW onto the floor of the saloon and he's now mad, but still in pain from the blow to the leg.)

Rusty: (Growls at her.) You! Yous a brat and I don't likes brats. (He then gets up and bends over to her level, breathing in her face.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then pokes him in his nose.) And you have horrible grammer skills.

Rusty: Did you just touch me, Girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is confused by his body language when he asked her that question, but shrugs her shoulders.) Um, yes. Why?

Rusty: Because ain't no one allowed to touch me! (He then goes to smack her across the face, but is halted by Doc.) What the?

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, I think that's enough out of you, Buddy! A gentleman shouldn't go around and pick on women and children.

Rusty: I do what I want and now I want to challenge you to a duel!

Wordgirl/Becky: A duel?

Dr. Two-Brains: You're on, Buddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, no! Don't do that!

Rusty: Tomorrow morning, 8am. And until that time, I'm going to take your lady here to make sure you don't skip town. (He then lassos LRW.)

LRW: Let me go, free me, release me!

(With that, the outlaws take LRW with them as they head back to their hideout.)

Tobey: Now what, Genius-With-Two-Brains?

Victoria: Maybe we can rescue her and then we can leave this place?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, great idea Victoria.

Victoria: I know. I have the best ideas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. So we have to find out where they took Lady Redundant Woman.

Victoria: They went back to their hideout.

Wordgirl/Becky: But we don't know where that is, Victoria.

Bartender: Excuse me. You folks need help in finding out where Rusty's hideout is?

Tobey: Where is it?

Bartender: It's on the outskirts of town. (He then gives them the location.) It's pass this plateau and then you go over the railroad track and then pass these cactus plants.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Sir.

Bartender: No problem, Young Missy. (Winks at her.) Oh, if you are in need of them, I have several horses in the back.

Tobey: Horses?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you.

(They head for the back of the saloon and see several horses and, after placing saddles on them, Doc, Wordgirl, and Victoria hope onto the horses.)

Tobey: Are you sure about this?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Tobey. People are allowed to ride on horses. You're not scared of them, are you?

Tobey: Not really, it's just that I've never ridden a horse in my whole life and they make me nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Ugh!) I'll help you. (She dismounts her horse and goes to help Tobey.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you two coming or not? Who knows what that guy is going to do to Lady Redundant Woman.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, you can ride ahead and we'll catch up. Victoria, you can go with Doc or stay with me and help Tobey.

Victoria: I'll go with Doc. He'll need help from the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She, Tobey, and Doc roll their eyes.) Fine. We'll catch up as soon as we can. (Victoria and Doc ride off towards where LRW is being held captive.) Ok Tobey, we need to hurry up and catch up with them.

Tobey: Ok. Can you help me with this?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks around and sees no one in sight and using her super strength, helps Tobey onto the horse.) There you go. How's that?

Tobey: It's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please tell me that you're not afraid of heights. Because I've seen you sitting on the shoulders of your robots and they are far higher up than this.

Tobey: No, it's not that. I've never ridden a horse before.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mentioned that. How about you and I ride together and then, once you get a feel for it, we can go and assist Doc and Victoria with rescuing Lady Redundant Woman?

Tobey: Sounds like a plan.

(Wordgirl and Tobey head in the direction of the outlaws hideout, at a slower pace than Doc and Victoria.)

(Soon, Tobey is getting used to being on a horse and the kids decide to pick up some speed and they head faster to the location.)

(Soon, the horses are running at top speed and they catch up to Doc and Victoria, as they perch on top of a plateau, overlooking the hideout.)

Victoria: Well, what took you two so long?

Tobey: Just be quiet. So anything going on?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not yet. The outlaws are inside and I see Lady Redundant Woman in that side window.

(Just then, they see the outlaws exit the hideout and they have LRW with them as well, tied up in some ropes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then hears them, using her super hearing.) I think they are planning to do something bad to Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Two-Brains: Let's get down there! (He then kicks his horse into gear and heads down to rescue LRW.)

(The three children follow soon after.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, wait! Don't just go charging in there. You're going to get yourself killed. Those outlaws carry guns and I'm not talking about the ones that Chuck carries.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, you got a point. So now what?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate to use my super powers here, but I may have to. (But then she sees that she has a rope with her.) Maybe we won't have to. Victoria, how well can you swing a rope and lasso someone?

Victoria: I'm the best at that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll help you. Here's the plan. Victoria and I can lasso the outlaws and you two can rescue Lady Redundant Woman.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds like a great plan.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all ready? CHARGE! (She and Victoria swing their ropes and they begin to lasso the outlaws.) Very good job, Victoria.

Victoria: As I said, I'm the best! You didn't do so bad yourself, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, I guess battling Amazing Rope Guy pays off. Doc! Tobey! Go and rescue her!

(With that, Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey go to rescue LRW, who's now tied to the railroad track.)

(But just then, they hear a train coming.)

Rusty: Hah! Yous can't untie her fast enough! That train is going to come and destroy her and maybe you all as well. (He and his posse are still tied up in the ropes.) Why can't I untie myself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I used the Pegasus knot. The hardest knot known to man.

Rusty: A Pegasus knot? What in tarnation is that?

Wordgirl/Becky: A Pegasus is a mythical winged horse and a knot is a hard lump-shaped object that is formed when a strand of something is interlaced with itself and pulled tight.

Rusty: I have no idea what you just said, Little Brat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Learn to read and then you'll have an idea of what I said. (She hears the train coming faster.) Oh Man! (She then gets onto the tracks and is prepared to halt the speeding train with her super strength, just in case, as Doc and Tobey continue to untie LRW.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Kid, we're done. She's free.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Let's get out of here. As for you all, you're going to stay until the sheriff arrives to take you to jail.

Rusty: Ugh! I hates kids.

(She and her companions mount their horses and ride off, with LRW sharing a horse with Doc.)

LRW: Thank you all for rescuing me, liberating me, saving me.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. It was Wordgirl who came up with that plan.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't take all the credit. You all did a very good job as well. Now how about we find a way out of this time zone and maybe we can find a way to get home, back to our time zone?

LRW: And where did you learn to swing a rope like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: When you battle Amazing Rope Guy as much as I do, you learn a lot about ropes and how to swing them.

(With that, the group hides behind a large rock away from anyone else and they urge the horses to run off into the sunset as they prepare to leave 1888.)

(Doc, holding the time travel device, presses the enter buttton and it transports them not to 2008, but back to the year 1348.)

The End…

More to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl's Time Travel Adventure

Part 2

(Instead of heading home to 2008, from 1888, Wordgirl and her companions travel back in time 540 years to the year 1348. And this time, they aren't on the North American continent. They are in fact in the country of England, just outside the city of London.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So where are we now?

Dr. Two-Brains: The device says that this is 1348 and by the looks of it, we're somewhere in Europe, possibly England.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, this almost looks like walking in an episode of Pretty Princess. I wonder if there's any unicorns here.

Tobey: I highly doubt that.

Victoria: What? You seriously believe that unicorns are real?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I live in a town full of people with super powers and the idea that unicorns can be real is a possibility.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I've been a scientist for longer than you've been a super hero and I can honestly tell you that unicorns are only mythical animals. Just like a Pegasus and dragons.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah well, maybe someday I'll prove you all wrong.

LRW: Maybe unicorns are living, alive, existing on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that could be a possibility. I never really seen enough of Lexicon to really know what kind of animals it has, other than Capt. Huggyface and other Lexicon monkeys.

(They then come to the city of London.)

(As they walk into town, they get a real sense of city life back in the Middle Ages.)

Victoria: (With her hand over her nose.) Oh Man! What's that smell?

Tobey: (He feels like gagging from the stench.) Oh Man! Don't these people know about soap?

Wordgirl/Becky: (With her hands over her nose as well.) And germs?

Dr. Two-Brains: I took a lot of history classes in high school and college. I studied a lot about the Middle Ages and these people aren't exactly the smartest and/or cleanest people in history.

LRW: Can we just vacate, leave, check out of here before we die from the stench, distgusting odor, unpleasant smell?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, that sounds like a very good idea. (He's about to press the enter button on the device when some stranger bumps into him and causes him to drop the device.) Watch it!

Stranger #1: (Using an Old English accent.) Excuse me, Sir.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then picks up the device.) You know what? Maybe this isn't the place to do this. Let's leave the city and go to the countryside.

LRW: Good idea, plan, notion.

(As they walk through the city to head to the countryside, they are about to pass underneath an opened window when a woman from inside the house dumps a whole lot of household garbage and waste outside and onto the sidewalk below.)

Victoria: Ugh! That was the nauseating thing I've ever seen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't these people have any sense?

Tobey: Apparently, they don't. I see other people doing the same thing.

LRW: Let's get out of this town before I loose my lunch, hurl, vomit.

(They finally make it out of the city and they begin to feel a bit better.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank goodness.

(They then head down the dirt road and they come upon a small cottage with a small farm in the back.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, look at that. It looks like something in a fairy tale.

Victoria: I wonder if the owners wouldn't mind us staying for a few days or so. I'm too tired to travel to another time zone at this point.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree. We should try to rest up a bit before going to another time zone.

(They then decide to walk over to the cottage and see if the owners will let them stay for a few days.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll knock. (He knocks on the door but no one answers.) Hmmm, no one's home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Should we wait out here for them to come home?

Tobey: No, I say we go and make ourselves at home. And when the owners return, we'll just tell them that we didn't know someone lived here.

Wordgirl/Becky: In the meantime, we can clean this place up. It looks very unkept.

LRW: (She then finds some potatoes and bread in a basket.) I found some food for us. And I found some clothes we can wear.

(The group soon remove their 1888 clothes and go to put on the 1348 clothes that they found in the cottage.)

(Right after that, Wordgirl and LRW begin to clean up the cottage.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what are you three going to do?

Tobey: Cleaning up a cottage is not really my thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, why not find out what kind of animals they have in their barn out there and if they have cows, go and get us some milk?

Tobey: Fine then. Victoria's coming with me.

Victoria: Fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh!

LRW: You seem to not like being around them too much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't mind being around them if they weren't so arrogant.

LRW: I understand what you're saying. Try spending an hour or so in a villain meeting, sitting next to Mr. Big or Ms. Question. Talk about being arrogant, conceited, bigheaded.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess they can be arrogant. (In her mind, she's saying try sitting in-between Tobey and Victoria Best in class.) You know, when you're not trying to steal something or commiting a crime, you can be very nice.

LRW: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees Doc sitting on a wooden chair, looking tired and all.) Are you ok, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm ok, I guess. I'm just feeling a bit strange.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then decides to place her hand on his forehead.) Oh my, you have a fever.

LRW: A fever, a temperature, an illness?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Dr. Two-Brains: I am experiencing some chills at the moment as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees a bed in the corner of the room.) Doc, why don't you go and lay down for a bit and get some rest? Lady Redundant Woman and I will do our best to make sure that you're ok.

(Meanwhile, Victoria and Tobey had found some cows in the barn and they collect milk and they also collect the eggs that they found from the chickens that they found as well.)

(As they begin to head back to the cottage, Victoria trips over something and spills the milk onto the ground.)

Tobey: You ok, Victoria?

Victoria: I'm fine. (She then wipes the dirt and milk off her dress and she then sees a sickened look on Tobey.) Tobey, what's wrong?

Tobey: Look down there. You tripped over some shallow graves.

Victoria: These must be the owners of the cottage. But what did they die from?

Tobey: What year is this again?

Victoria: 1348.

(Then they both realize what killed the owners of the cottage and they drop everything and rush back to the cottage.)

Tobey: Wordgirl! We have some alarming news!

Victoria: What's wrong with Dr. Two-Brains?

Wordgirl/Becky: He seems to have come down with some illness. He's very feverish and has chills.

Victoria: Check his armpits.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why? (Then she sees the concerned looks on both Victoria and Tobey.) Victoria? Tobey? Is there something going on?

Tobey: We found the owners of the cottage. They are all buried here on the property in shallow graves.

Victoria: And we realized what they died from and what Doc maybe suffering from.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's the Bubonic Plague. Isn't it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Bubonic Plague? And this is 1348. This was about the time it happened. But how would Doc get it?

Dr. Two-Brains: It's is caused by fleas and when that person knocked into me earlier today, he must've had it on him and he gave it to me. Look, I don't want any of you to get it.

Wordgirl/Becky: But we have to help you get better. We're not going to leave you here to die in the Middle Ages.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's noble of you, Wordgirl. But you and your friends are just kids and I don't want you kids to get sick as well. And I don't want Lady Redundant Woman to get sick either. I care about her too much to have her suffer.

LRW: Doc, Wordgirl is right, correct, exact. We aren't going to leave you here to suffer and die. I care about you as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks for telling me that, Bea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're not going to help you get better by just standing around and debating about this. We're going to do all we can to make sure that you get better so that all five of us can leave here and head back home to our time period. Who's with me?

LRW: I'll help.

Tobey: I'll help you, Wordgirl!

Victoria: I'll help.

Wordgirl/Becky: And Doc, you have to do your part too and that is to not give up. And I can't speak for them, but I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're ok.

(It takes them several weeks, but thankfully, Doc recovers from the Bubonic plague and thankfully no one else gets it.)

LRW: How are you feeling, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm feeling better. Where's the kids?

LRW: I told them to let you rest and all.

(The three kids come back into the cottage.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How are you feeling, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm feeling much better. Thanks to you four. Especially you, Wordgirl. You have a good heart inside you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but I can't take all of the credit. Lady Redundant Woman, Victoria, and Tobey all helped to make you better.

Victoria: Hey, do you think we can get out of here soon? I don't want any of us to catch the plague.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's right. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else.

(With that, they use the device and they are sent into the future, but not to 2008, they instead are sent to 1912.)

(So they leave 1348 and travel 564 years to the year 1912 and this time, they aren't on dry land. They are, in fact stowaways on the luxurious Titanic.)

Tobey: Are we on a cruise ship?

Wordgirl/Becky: Looks like it. I wonder what ship this is.

Ship Employee: (Speaking with a British accent.) You there. You folks look like you belong with the 3rd class passengers.

Dr. Two-Brains: We're sorry. But we just got here and we just got lost.

Ship Employee: Do you have a ticket?

LRW: We seemed to have misplaced, forgotten, lost our tickets.

Molly Brown: (She had seen the newcomers arrive and decides to go and help them out.) Excuse me.

Ship Employee: Yes, Ms. Brown?

Molly Brown: You seem to have found my lost companions. I was looking all around for them. (She winks at the three children.)

Ship Employee: Um, I'm sorry. (He then walks away.) Forgive me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ma'am, you didn't have to do that.

Molly Brown: No, but I wanted to. So where do you folks come from?

Victoria: We're from California to be exact.

Molly Brown: Fellow Americans. So would you folks like to join me for tea in the casual dinner room?

Dr. Two-Brains: That will be delightful, Ma'am.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was nice of you to do that, Ms.?

Molly Brown: Molly Brown.

Dr. Two-Brains: Molly Brown?

LRW: (Whispering to Doc.) Isn't that a familiar name?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Whispers back to LRW.) Yes, I think she's the "Unsinkable Molly Brown" and this is 1912, which means that we landed on the…Oh.

LRW: You're not talking about The Titanic are you?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I am. I don't know if those kids know the story about this ship yet.

LRW: But we don't want to scare them either.

(As they follow Molly Brown to her cabin to get 1912-style clothes, both LRW and Doc are feeling nervous and Wordgirl is concerned.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two ok? Doc are you feeling ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: We're feeling fine but we want to ask you kids if you've heard of the story about the Titanic?

Tobey: Yes, it was a ship that sailed into an iceberg.

Victoria: And it sank into the ocean.

Wordgirl/Becky: And like 1502 men, women, and children lost their lives in that disaster?

Victoria: You're not telling us that we are standing on that famous deathtrap-of-the-sea, are you?

LRW: Yes, we are.

Dr. Two-Brains: But let's stick with this woman for she is one of the most famous survivors on this ship.

(They get to Molly Brown's cabin and she gives the five of them clothes that she had brought with her.)

Molly Brown: There you go, Folks. You should be able to blend in better with everyone else. Now, let's go to have some tea and sandwiches.

(At the casual dinner room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking at the mini, finger sandwiches, reminds her of the time Chuck became a spokesperson for Reuben Grinder's sandwich shop.) You know, if Chuck knew we were eating these tiny sandwiches, he probably would have a major fit and begin to blast condiments at everyone.

Tobey: And the fact that they have the crusts cut off. That will really set him off.

Molly Brown: So, you folks never really told me your names.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Steven.

LRW: I'm Beatrice.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Rebecca.

Tobey: I'm Theodore.

Victoria: I'm Victoria.

Molly: So, Steven, are you and Beatrice married or anything?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, no. Beatrice and I aren't married or in a relationship.

LRW: We're just good friends.

Molly Brown: But I can tell that you both should be in one. And what about you kids? Where are your parents?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, our parents? (She, Tobey, and Victoria look at each other, not knowing what to say.)

Tobey: We're orphans.

Victoria: That's right, orphans.

Wordgirl/Becky: But, Steven here took us in and now we sort of live with him at the moment. But he said that we don't have to call him 'Father'.

Molly Brown: And what is the cause of your appearance?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, well. It's kind of like a mutation. I've learned to live with it.

Molly Brown: Well, it doesn't make you less handsome.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you, Ma'am. And I do love these tiny cheese sandwiches. I'm kind of a lover of cheese.

Molly Brown: I can see that.

(Molly Brown then decides to head back to her cabin, but the five time travelers remain.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees that Wordgirl is becoming quite antsy.) What's going on with you, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm debating whether or not to prevent this ship from sinking into the sea.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I know it's in your nature to try to rescue and help people, but I think in this situation, you have to let this one go and let history take it's course.

Wordgirl/Becky: But all those people are going to lose their lives and I have the power to make sure that they don't.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know you do, but you shouldn't. It'll ruin history if you do.

LRW: (She and the other two kids are listening to this conversation but don't want to get too involved.) Doc, I'm going to take Tobey and Victoria and head back to the cabin.

(With that, LRW and the other two kids head back to the cabin, leaving Doc and Wordgirl to argue and debate this issue.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I will advise you to not stop this ship from sinking into the sea. You have to let it happen or history will be rewritten. Do you want that to happen?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I'm not the type of person who just stands around and does nothing when lives are at stake. You think I would just sit around and let one or more of you villains destroy our city? I made a commitment to protect people from disasters? And this is one example.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, helping people in our time is one thing, but preventing historical disasters from happening is something else and it shouldn't be done.

Wordgirl/Becky: The thing is how can I live with myself, knowing that I can help people, but I decide not to? It would make me look like I'm only thinking of myself and my needs. I'm a super hero and our job is to help people.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Bends down to her level and puts his hand on her shoulder.) Wordgirl, I know you feel like you have made a commitment to help save the lives of people, but this time isn't one of those times and if a superhero has the opportunity to travel back in time, he or she shouldn't change the course of World History, no matter how bad the historical event is.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then becomes upset.) Doc, there's going to be children and babies who die on this ship. I can't let that happen.

Dr. Two-Brains: Come here, Sweetie. (He then offers her a comforting hug and she immediately wraps her arms around his waist and she begins to cry because she knows he's right, but at the same time, she will feel guilty that she let people's lives end and the fact that she has the power to prevent it.) I see that you want to help these people, like you always have back home, but you know it isn't right to change history.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, come on. Let's rejoin the others. (When they get back to the cabin.) Hey, where's Tobey and Victoria?

LRW: Some kids on the ship invited him to play shuffleboard with them. So that's where he's at. And Victoria met up with some other young girls and they went walking around the deck. Oh, Molly Brown has invited us to have dinner with her and a bunch of other friends of hers tonight.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds nice.

LRW: So is everything ok with you two?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Doc told me to let history run it's course and to let the ship hit an iceberg and sink and to let 1500 or so people die. But my instincts to go and help them are really strong but I have to do as Doc says.

LRW: I can see it's really hard for you to not interfere, meddle, intervene with this historical event where peoples' lives are in danger and you can't help them. No matter how much you want to.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (She still feels anxious to help the passengers by telling the ship to avoid the iceberg.) I'm going to go and look for Victoria and Tobey. (She then leaves the room and heads to look for two of her kid villains.)

Tobey: (He is playing a very good game of shuffle board with some of the boys on the ship, when he sees Becky.) Becky! I'm glad to see you. Boys, this is my good friend, Becky.

Boy #1: Hello there. (Shakes her hand, like a young gentleman would.)

Boy #2: Nice to meet you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Nice to meet you two also. So are you having fun, Tobey?

Tobey: I am actually. No one our age knows how to play this in our time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess not. I'm surprised that this is the one game you are good at.

Tobey: Well, yes. It's not the same as dodge ball. Would you like to join us?

Wordgirl/Becky: No thank you. I'm just seeing how you and Victoria are doing. Do you know where she might be?

Tobey: She said something about walking around with these girls she met. I think they went that way.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. Have fun with your game.

Tobey: If you come back later, we might be playing croquet.

(Becky then goes to off to look for Victoria. She soon finds her with some other girls.)

Victoria: (She sees Becky.) Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria.

Girl #1: Hello there. Would you like to join us?

Wordgirl/Becky: No thank you. I was just making sure my friends are doing ok.

Victoria: I'm doing fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not bragging about all the things you can do, are you?

Victoria: Not really.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok.

(She then makes her way back to the cabin.)

(Later that evening.)

Molly Brown: (She and the three kids have arrived at the dining room ahead of Doc and LRW.) So are you kids ready for a great dinner?

Tobey: Yes Ma'am. (He then walks over to Becky.) Um, Becky. I know you and I don't get along too well, but would you like for me to escort you to the dining table?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Tobey. Only if you also escort Victoria as well.

Tobey: With pleasure. (He then escorts both Becky and Victoria to the dining table.) So where are Doc and Lady Redundant Woman?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure.

(Meanwhile, just outside the dining room, Doc is waiting for LRW to join him for dinner.)

Molly Brown: You seem nervous, Sir.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I guess I am, a little.

Molly Brown: I'll go and see what's keeping her. (She heads to the top of the staircase and around the corner.) Are you nervous, Dear?

LRW: Yes, I'm very nervous, anxious, tense.

Molly Brown: Well, I'll help you. Come along, my Dear.

(When LRW appears on top of the staircase, she's wearing a very nice 1912-style gown.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then sees her and smiles at her beauty.) Wow. (LRW walks down the staircase and towards him.) You are very pretty, Bea.

LRW: Thank you, Steven.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then takes her hand and kisses the top of it, like a gentleman.) Shall I escort you to dinner, Milady?

LRW: It will be my pleasure, desire, liking.

Dr. Two-Brains: (As they walk into the dining room.) You know, I can't speak for the other villains, but I find your redundant speaking to be very intriguing.

LRW: Thank you, Two-Brains. And I find your second brain to be very becoming.

(When they arrive at the table, the three children see them together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww.

Victoria: They look so cute together.

Wordgirl/Becky: I always had a feeling that Doc had a thing for Lady Redundant Woman.

Victoria: Very romantic.

Tobey: Ugh!

(As they eat.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I see that you have every type of cheese from the cheese tray.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, and these are cheeses that I've never tasted before too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think that's because our grocery store and the cheese store don't sell exotic cheeses like this. So are they any good?

Dr. Two-Brains: They're fine. But I kind of miss chedder, swiss, gouda, and provolone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I forgot to mention that you look very handsome tonight. And I can see that Lady Redundant Woman agrees with me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you for that compliment and you really think she thinks I'm handsome?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. I maybe only 11 but I can tell these things. Doc, can I ask you something? What was the actual date of the sinking of the Titanic?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, well, it hit the iceberg on the 14th of April and finally sank on the 15th. Why? What's the date?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, it's April 14.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh! Um, we need to get out of here. Excuse us, my companions and I need to leave the dining room for a bit.

LRW: Where are we going, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: The ship is going to strike the iceberg in a few hours. We need to get out of here before that happens. Has anyone seen the device?

Wordgirl/Becky: You have it. In your pocket.

Dr. Two-Brains: I left it in my other pocket. It's in Ms. Brown's cabin. I'll go and grab it and be back here in a flash.

Victoria: It's cold out here for April.

Tobey: Well, it is nighttime and Early Spring tends to be on the chilly side.

(As Doc goes to retrieve the device, a ship employee sees him entering Ms. Brown's cabin.)

Ship Employee #2: You Sir. Why are you getting into Ms. Brown's cabin?

Dr. Two-Brains: I need to get something in there that belongs to me.

Ship Employee #2: (He then sees the extra brain attached to his head and becomes alarmed with seeing that.) I'm sure Ms. Brown has sense enough to not associate with some freak.

Dr. Two-Brains: Who are you calling a 'freak'? You can go and ask her, yourself.

Ship Employee #2: I don't think I need to. You're coming with me. (He then takes Doc and places him into an empty cabin and goes to lock it.) This will hold you until we get to New York and once we do, I'll turn you over to the proper authorites.

Dr. Two-Brains: NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY COMPANIONS ARE WAITING FOR ME ON THE DECK! (After the ship employee locks him up in the cabin and walks away, Doc begins to cry out for help, knowing that Wordgirl is on board.) WORDGIRL! I NEED HELP!

(On the deck of the ship, the others are waiting for Doc to return but then Wordgirl's super hearing kicks in and she hears him in distress.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I think Doc is in trouble. Stay here while I go and find him. (Without using her flight and super speed, it takes Wordgirl a long time to find him.) DOC?! Where are you?

Dr. Two-Brains: WORDGIRL!

(It takes her a long time to look for him, but then she hears his voice coming from one of the cabins.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then goes to knock on a door.) Doc?

(The same ship employee comes around and sees Becky walking around and knocking on doors.)

Ship Employee #2: You! Girl! What are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm looking for a friend of mine.

Ship Employee #2: Are you talking about that man with brain on his head?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's the one. Where is he?

Ship Employee #2: I placed him in a cabin and he's going to stay there until we get to New York. I saw him trying to break into Ms. Brown's cabin.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Brown said that we are her guests.

Ship Employee #2: (He rolls his eyes and sighs with a snooty tone.) New Money. (He then goes to talk to Becky.) I'll take you to where your companion is at. (He then grabs Becky by the arm in a harsh way and takes her to the cabin where Doc is located and opens it.) Here's someone to see you, Sir.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: This jerk won't let me into the cabin to look for the device. He thought I was going to rob her or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll get us out of here and then we can get the device and then get back to the others and we can all get out of here.

(Meanwhile, LRW, Victoria Best, and Tobey are waiting for Wordgirl to return with Doc and the device.)

Tobey: What's taking them so long?

Victoria: Who knows? But I'm so cold now.

(The two children huddle closer to LRW to get warmer.)

LRW: Wordgirl will be here as soon as she can. I hope for, expect, await.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl uses her super strength and she busts open the cabin door and then she and Doc head for Molly Brown's cabin to look for the device to take them and their companions out of this time zone and into another one, hoping for their own.)

(Meanwhile, LRW looks at her watch and she sees the time on it, saying that it's almost 11pm, and she begins to get worried about Doc and Wordgirl.)

(Meanwhile, Doc and Wordgirl make their way to Ms. Brown's cabin and Wordgirl opens it and Doc grabs the device and now they begin to make their way back to the others.)

(But as they make their way back to the deck where the rest of their companions are located, Wordgirl hears someone with an alarming voice and the ringing of a bell to signal an emergency.)

Ship Employee #3: ICEBERG! RIGHT AHEAD!

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, we need to move now!

Dr. Two-Brains: (Grabs her hand.) Let's move!

(The two of them hurry as fast as they can to the deck and once they arrive up on deck, they search for the others in their group.)

(Once they are all reunited, they pass by the iceberg and then they feel a jolt as the iceberg rips through the bottom of the ship and Doc slips and the device falls out of his hand and into the freezing North Atlantic.)

LRW: You ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm fine, but I lost the device. It fell into the ocean.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and get it. (She's about to dive into the ocean, when she feels someone pulling on her arm.)

Dr. Two-Brains: No you're not. It's like 30 degrees. You'll freeze to death in that water.

Tobey: Don't we have another one?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have the other device, but it's back in the cabin in my Medieval dress.

Victoria: Do we have time to go and get it?

Dr. Two-Brains: I think so. According to the history books, the Titanic struck the iceberg a few minutes before Midnight and it took about two hours or so to sink completely. I think I have enough time to go and get it and be back here in time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm coming with you.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, you are not. You're staying right here with Lady Redundant Woman, Tobey, and Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: But what if something happens to you, like the last time?

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry about that. (He then hurries and heads back to the cabin, leaving the others on the deck.)

LRW: (She sees that Wordgirl is really upset.) Sweetie, Honey, Dear, he'll be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right. No offense to the rest of you villains, but my friendship with Doc is special.

LRW: I know. He says that about you all the time as well. Did you know that Mr. Big wanted to use the devices to go back in time and prevent you from coming to Earth or prevent you from becoming a superhero? And Doc was one of us who was against that idea? And I can't speak for Tobey, Victoria, or any of the other villains, but I'm not offended, insulted, or hurt that Doc and you have a special friendship, despite the fact that you and him are arch enemies, nemeses, adversaries.

(Just then, another ship employee comes over to them and hands them some life jackets.)

Ship Employee #4: Ma'am, Children, please put these on. We're beginning to evacuate the ship.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're waiting for someone.

Ship Employee #4: Well, that person is going to have to hurry because we are starting now and at this point, we're only taking women and children in 1st Class.

Tobey: Wait? What about the women and children in 2nd and 3rd Class?

Ship Employee #4: This is how it's handled. 1st Class women and children, 1st Class men, then 2nd Class and then 3rd Class. That's only if we have enough lifeboats.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? Are you saying that the people in 3rd Class have to wait and hope that there's enough lifeboats? Didn't you come with enough lifeboats for such emergencies?

Ship Employee #4: Enough for all of 1st Class. Now let's move to the lifeboats.

(At this point, LRW, Wordgirl, Tobey, and Victoria are being escorted to the lifeboats with all the rest of the women and children in 1st Class.)

Wordgirl/Becky: No! We can't leave Doc! (She then slips away.) Lady Redundant Woman, I'm going back for him, you go with Tobey and Victoria. Tobey, Victoria, stay with her.

Tobey: No! Becky! Please!

Victoria: Becky, what are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, you want to know what it means to be the best superhero? Being the best superhero means to putting the lives of others before your own and that includes the lives of those you consider to be your enemies. Hopefully I'll find him and we can try to get on another lifeboat. (She then runs as fast as she can without using her super speed, and goes to look for Doc.)

(It takes her awhile to get by the crowds of people evacuating the ship and finds Doc in Molly Brown's cabin.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees her and becomes alarmed.) Wordgirl, why are you here and not with the others?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're starting to evacuate the passengers and there's not enough lifeboats for everyone, so I decided to come here to help you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks for being brave, but you didn't need to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I do. Even if I can't help protect the lives of the passengers on this ship, I can at least protect your life.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. I found the device. Now we need to get out of here and fast.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I can't really use my powers here so we're just going to have to go as fast as we can.

(Meanwhile, LRW, Tobey, and Victoria are on a lifeboat as it is being lowered to the ocean.)

Tobey: I hope they'll make it off ok.

LRW: (She puts her arms around Tobey and Victoria.) I'm sure they'll be ok. Please be ok, stay safe, make it out ok. (She then begins to get upset.)

(Just then, Victoria sees the time travel device in the ocean and she uses her eye beams to retrieve it.)

Victoria: I found the other time travel device.

Tobey: Way to go, Victoria.

Victoria: Thanks.

(Meanwhile, on the ship, Wordgirl and Doc are still trying to make their way off the ship before it sinks into the ocean.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, these clothes aren't made for this type of activity.

Dr. Two-Brains: I agree.

Ship Employee #2: I remember you two. You're going to have to stay behind.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? Are you serious? She's just a child. You can't make a child stay here on a sinking ship.

Ship Employee #2: Not my problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate do this, but you leave me no choice! (She then uses little of her strength and pushes past the obnoxious employee and then she and Doc continue on their way off the ship.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What did you do back there? Doesn't that go against your principles?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes but that jerk left me no choice but to do that.

(They get to the deck of the ship and see that there are no more lifeboats available and they see some passengers jumping into the cold water.)

(A few minutes later, the ship begins to break in half and one half sinks to the bottom as the other is still above the surface of the water and Doc and Wordgirl find themselves holding onto the ship by the railing as they watch other passengers slide into the water.)

(Wordgirl then is holding onto the railing as the ship is being pulled towards the ocean, along with anyone still holding on.)

(Doc loses his grip on the railing and begins to slide into the ocean, but Wordgirl holds onto his hand, using her super strength.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank goodness for your super powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

(Then the ship begins to sink into the ocean.)

(Wordgirl and Doc decide to let go of the railing and they plummet into the ocean along with other passengers.)

(Later they find themselves in the freezing ocean.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hang on to me, Kid.

(Wordgirl then finds a large piece of the ship and she climbs onto it and then helps Doc on as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: At least we're out of the ocean. (Her teeth are chattering from the cold water and air.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, you can fly us out of here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know but other people will see me.

(They begin to huddle together to keep as warm as they can.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees a lifeboat coming and signals for it to come back and retrieve them from the ocean.) HEY THERE! WE'RE OVER HERE! (Waving one of his hands in the air.)

Molly Brown: (One of the survivors on the lifeboat sees them.) Hey, there's that man and that little girl. Let's go and help them.

Man #1: But Ma'am, they won't fit and we'll all tip over and drown.

Molly Brown: I say we do have the space. (She then paddles her way over to them.) Hey you two. Need some help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you.

(With that, they are safely aboard the lifeboat and are given blankets to warm up in, but Wordgirl still huddles close to Doc for warmth, safety, and reassurance.)

(Later, early the next day, they and the other survivors are rescued by a passing ship, The Carpathia and are taken aboard.)

(LRW, Tobey, and Victoria were amongst the first to board the rescue ship and a few hours later, Doc, Wordgirl, Molly Brown are amongst the last to be taken aboard.)

(Wordgirl and Doc are taken to the infirmary on-board the ship and their companions have no idea that they are there, as they sit on the deck of the other ship, looking out onto the ocean.)

Tobey: Do you think they made it off the ship?

LRW: I hope, anticipate, wish.

(Tobey is upset that he may never see Wordgirl again.)

Victoria: At least we found the other device.

(Later, they all arrive in New York and LRW, Tobey, and Victoria exit the ship and then they wait around, just in case Doc and Wordgirl are the last to disembark the ship.)

(When they have waited for a few hours after the last passenger to leave.)

Tobey: It doesn't look like they made it.

Victoria: What do we do now? Should we stay here or should we go back to our own time period?

LRW: I don't know about you, but I'm staying, residing, settling here.

Tobey: That is what I was going to suggest.

(But just as they are about to leave the dock area…)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey you three!

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't leave without us.

Tobey: (He's so happy to see his love interest that he cries tears of joy and runs to her.) Wordgirl! I'm so happy to see you! (He then gathers her into his arms and they hug a little.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too, Tobey.

Victoria: Hello Wordgirl. (She then goes to give her a hug as well.) I'm happy that you're ok. You are the best super hero ever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria. I hope when we get back we can be best friends, like Violet and Scoops.

Victoria: We will be.

(Then the three kids participate in a group hug, as the two adults reunite.)

LRW: I was so worried, nervous, upset as I watched the ship sink to the bottom of the ocean and I didn't know what happened to the two of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: I was kind of worried as well, Bea. (Just then, without a care in the world, Doc lands a kiss on LRW and she joins in the kiss as she continues to cry tears of joy.) I love you, Bea.

LRW: I love, adore, admire you as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Clears her throat to get their attention.) Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to get out of here.

LRW: Sorry, we kind of forgot. (She then goes to hug Wordgirl as well.) Thanks for keeping the two of you safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

(With that, they finally leave 1912 and travel to another time zone, not their own though.)

(They travel way back in the past to 80AD.)

The End…

The End is next…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl's Time Travel Adventure

Part 3

(As soon as they leave New York, 1912, after surviving the Titanic sinking, Wordgirl and her companions, Dr. Two-Brains, LRW, Tobey, and Victoria Best try to head back to Fair City, 2008, but instead the time travel device sends them way into the past, 1832 years to the year 80AD, during the time of the Roman Empire.)

(When they appear in Ancient Rome, several soldiers have seen them appear and approach them, riding on their horses.)

Soldier #1: You there! We just saw you appear. Where did you come from?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, we come from far away.

(The soldiers then discuss what to do and one of them comes up with an idea.)

Soldier #1: You need to come with us. Our emperor needs to know of your arrival and he can decide your fate.

LRW: I don't like, loathe, frown on this situation.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, get us out of here. Like now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I agree. (He's about to press the enter button on the time travel device, when one of the soldiers who is now standing behind them, grabs the item. Hey there, that belongs to us!

Soldier #2: Not anymore. I think this should be the property of the emperor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm sure the emperor doesn't want his soldiers to go around and stealing from the town's citizens either.

Victoria: I'll get that back. (She then uses her laser eyes and retrieves the time travel device.) Got it!

Tobey: That was a good idea. But now the soldiers have drawn their swords.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's run!

(Then the five newcomers begin to run from the soldiers.)

LRW: Wordgirl, this will be a great time to use your super power of speed, swiftness, haste!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She decides at this point that she doesn't have any choice but to use her super speed and grabs the hands of her companions and moves fast away from the soldiers.) HOLD ON, EVERYONE!

(Since she's not in flight, she has to manuver through the crowds, making sure that she doesn't run into any citizens.)

Soldier #1: Let's get them! (Then one of the Roman soldiers gets out a spear and throws it towards them, hitting Wordgirl in the shoulder.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then falls to the ground, wailing in pain as blood drips from the wound.) AHHH! My shoulder!

Soldier #1: (He then takes the spear out of her shoulder wound.) You five are coming with us.

(With that, Wordgirl and her companions surrender and are taken to the palace of the current emperor of Rome.)

Emperor: Yes?

Soldier #1: (He and his fellow soldiers bow and show him royal respect.) Sire, these people had just appeared out of no where and I had confiscated an item I think you might be interested in. But they retrieved it with some kind of magic or something and then they ran from us and I had to use force to make them halt.

Emperor: I see. Where is the item of interest?

Soldier #1: I will present the item. (He then hands the time travel device to the emperor.) I have no idea what it is, but it could be of some value.

Emperor: Very good. As you folks see, I'm the emperor and therefore, everything in the Empire belongs to me, as long as I'm here in charge. Now, what to do with you five.

Advisor: Sire, may I make a suggestion?

Emperor: Very well.

Advisor: How about we execute them in the arena for all of Rome to see?

Emperor: Very well. But I think I could use a new hand-maiden. Guards, seize that woman and put her into nicer garments.

(With that, the guards head for the group and they take LRW away.)

LRW: STEVEN!

Dr. Two-Brains: BEATRICE! You won't get away with this, Emperor!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still with the untreated wound on her shoulder from the spear.) We've dealt with beings far more powerful than you, Sire!

Emperor: Is that so? You have a mighty strong voice, for such a small one, even with that spear wound. Guards, take two of the three children to the dungeon, along with my hand-maiden's love interest. As for this feisty, young girl, I would like to purchase her. She'll make a fine female gladiator someday.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to be one of your gladiators?

(Without another word, Dr. Two-Brains, Tobey, and Victoria are taken away to the dungeon with those prisoners who are scheduled to be executed by some means. Wordgirl is being placed in the cell, along with other potenial gladiators.)

Gladiator #1: (A grown man.) Hey, you're a young one. And you look like you could use something for that wound of yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And I need to get out of here to help rescue my companions.

Gladiator #1: (He then goes to treat her wound with a bandage made from the sleeve of his shirt, that he torn off.) There that should do it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. That feels better. But I still need to get out of here.

Gladiator #1: Don't fight it, my dear. With a child, the emperor will have you go up against animals and things like that. Just to see how well you fight. When you're older, he'll have you begin battling other women and then men.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I don't want to be here. I need to help my friends. (She knows she needs to use her super powers in order to help her companions, but her shoulder is still in much pain and is unable to do so, at this moment.

(Later, Dr. Two-Brains, Tobey, and Victoria Best are down in the dungeons of the palace.)

Victoria: This is so not the best trip through time.

Tobey: Let's hope Wordgirl can get us out of here soon.

Dr. Two-Brains: She has that nasty wound on her shoulder and even she can't fight too well in that condition.

(Elsewhere, LRW is finding out that working for Dave at the Copy Shop is far less horrible than being the newest hand-maiden for the emperor.)

LRW: I can't stand, detest, despise this!

Emperor: New hand-maiden, please bring me some grapes. I'm famished over here.

LRW: (Trying to remain happy, but feeling really mad, she brings over a bowl full of grapes for the Emperor.) Here you go, Sire.

Emperor: Very good, my dear. (He then grabs her arm and kisses it, despite her objections.) You are a fine-looking woman.

LRW: (Liking the compliment, even though she despises the emperor.) Thank you, Sire.

Emperor: And after the games tomorrow, you will have the honor of being my newest concubine.

LRW: (Not using very much enthusiasium or gratitude.) Can't wait. (She then begins to think about Doc, down in the dungeons, the one who she really has feelings for.)

(The next day, the guards go and retrieve the prisoners down in the dungeons and then go to retrieve the soon-to-be gladiators and they all head for the Roman Coliseum.)

(The three prisoners are then placed in chains and taken to the center of the arena.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to a guard from inside a dungeon cell.) What's going on now?

Guard: Well, the emperor needs to execute the prisoners before the gladiatorial games begin.

Wordgirl/Becky: And how are they going to execute them? (She is very worried at this point, because she knows that Doc, Tobey, and Victoria have no chance against whatever the emperor decides.) I hope I'm not the one who supposed to execute them. But if I am, then I can use that strategy as a means to rescue them. I hope.

Guard: They are going to be devoured by some hungry lions.

Wordgirl/Becky: LIONS?! HUNGRY LIONS?! (She then begins to beg to the guard.) NO, PLEASE! LET THEM GO! THE GENTLEMAN HAS A FEAR OF CATS! THIS WOULD BE HIS WORST NIGHTMARE!

Guard: That is not my concern.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then looks around the cell and she makes a plan to free herself and enter the arena to help battle the lions that are scheduled to devoured by the hungry lions.) I think I can get myself out of here.

(She then uses her super strength, despite the wound on her shoulder and tears the bars off of dungeon door.)

Guard: Hey! (He then draws his sword and prepares to use it on her, when she uses her ice breath on him, encasing him in a block of ice.)

(Wordgirl than makes her way to where the arena is located.)

(Meanwhile, Doc, Tobey, and Victoria are standing in the middle of the arena, when they see trap doors open and lions step up into the arena.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Those are lions. And lions are CATS! (He then becomes alarmed and begins to run.)

(Tobey and Victoria are also afraid, but Victoria uses her eye beams to hold back the lion that is coming towards her.)

Victoria: I can't do this forever!

(Just then, Wordgirl comes flying into the arena and grabs Tobey, Victoria, and then Doc.)

Tobey: Thank goodness!

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you three ok?

Tobey: I was going to ask you that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. We have to go and rescue Lady Redundant Woman and then retrieve the time travel device and then get the blazes out of here!

Emperor: Guards! Get them!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She flies towards the Emperor.) Lady Redundant Woman, grab my hand!

LRW: Right away!

Victoria: I see the time travel device. (She then uses her eye beams and snatches the time travel device from the Emperor.)

Emperor: Hey there! Stop them! Before they leave the city!

(The soldiers then get into chariots and on horseback and chase after Wordgirl and her companions, as they zoom out of the city of Rome.)

Tobey: So, where are we going now?

Wordgirl/Becky: We need to go somewhere and recuperate before we try to head back to our time.

Victoria: (She spots so caves on the side of some mountainous hills.) I see a series of caves. Maybe we can hide in one of them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea, Victoria! (She then zooms to an opened cave and they enter it, making sure that it's safe first.) Ok, I think we're good.

(They go to the center of the cave and sit for awhile.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Trying to think of something else to get his mind off that lion that was about to eat him.) So, how's your shoulder?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's doing better. One of the other gladiators made this makeshift bandage for me. But I need to get home so I can treat it better. So, are you all ok?

LRW: (Still wearing the hand-maiden toga that the emperor provided for her.) I'm doing better. You know, I never realized how lucky, fortunate, blessed I am for working for Dave at the Copy Shop. He's no where as creepy and terrifying as the Emperor who wanted me to become one of his concubines, mistresses, kept women. I kind of miss Dave right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss Capt. Huggyface.

Tobey: I miss my mother and my robots.

Victoria: I miss General Smoochington and my family.

Dr. Two-Brains: I miss my henchmen.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She stands up, wipes the dirt off her gladiatorial outfit.) Let's say, we don't waste anymore time and try to head back to our time? Who's with me? (She holds out her hand.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm with you.

Tobey: So am I.

Victoria: Going back now will be the best!

LRW: Let's go, move, head out of here.

(They all place their hands on top of each other.)

(Doc then presses enter on the time travel device and they disappear from Rome 80 AD and when they reappear, they are in a familiar place, surrounded by familiar people.)

Butcher: Hey look, they're back home.

Dr. Two-Brains: Butcher? Chuck?

LRW: Are we home, did we come back, did we return?

Wordgirl/Becky: Looks like it.

(They then look at the time travel device. It had worked and they traveled 1928 years from Ancient Rome 80AD to Fair City 2008.)

Wordgirl and Companions: WE'RE HOME AGAIN! WOOHOO!

Butcher: So, it seemed to take you all a long time to get back here.

Chuck: And your trip doesn't look like it was much fun either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, the experience was good but I wouldn't recommend anyone else to do it. And Hal, it was a great idea to purchase these time travel devices, but I don't think anyone is ready for such things.

Hal: I see.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you should get your money back from the guy who sold it to you.

Hal: He said that there's a no-return policy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, I suggest that you destroy them. They are much too dangerous.

Hal: I can try to get my money back from the guy who sold it to me. But I'll need someone to come with me, to help me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll come with you, Hal.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll come as well.

LRW: Me too.

Tobey: I'm coming as well.

Victoria: So am I. I want to give him a piece of my mind.

Dr. Two-Brains: So where are the other villains?

Butcher: They all left. Including your henchmen.

Chuck: And the animal sidekicks as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. We'll see them when we return.

(Later, Wordgirl and her time traveling companions head to the Inventor's Expo along with Hal Hardbargen to see if he can return the two time travel devices.)

(They see that the Expo is still going on and Hal takes them to the gentleman who sold him the devices.)

Hal: Mr. Herb Manning. I want a refund on these time travel devices and I brought some people here who have first-hand experience of how dangerous your product is.

Herb: I see. So, you want a refund? As I said, there is a no-return policy on these items.

Hal: I know you said that, but I feel that you cheated me out of my money. Trust me, I do that type of thing all the time. But I don't have a no-return policy. My clients are allowed to return anything they purchase because the customer is always right and I'm the customer.

Herb: I see. Well, if you want a refund, you have to prove how dangerous it is.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about I show you? (She then shows off the wound on her shoulder.) I got that wound from a Roman soldier back in 80 AD!

Herb: Well, you shouldn't have made them mad.

Wordgirl/Becky: They stole one of your devices from us and after we got it back, we ran for it and I got a spear wound because of it!

Dr. Two-Brains: And that's not all that happened to us. I got a 'mild' case of the Bubonic plague while we were in the Middle Ages!

Tobey: We almost lost Doc and Wordgirl on the sinking Titanic!

LRW: I was kidnapped and tied to a railroad track by some outlaws!

Victoria: Your device is so not the best. And if you don't give back his money, then I'm going to use force.

Herb: And what can you do, Little Girl?

Victoria: 'Little Girl', am I? (She then takes out her recorder that was kept back at the Association while they were time traveling, and she goes to play her hypnotic tune, she then goes to retrieve the money from Herb and hands back the two time travel devices, which were destroyed by Wordgirl herself.) $6500?

Hal: That's correct, Young lady.

Herb: (He comes to and realizes that his money has been removed from him and he sees two destroyed time travel devices on his counter.) You won't get away with that! I'll find you and I'll get you all back for that!

(They don't listen to him as they leave LA and head back to Fair City.)

(Later, Wordgirl and her time traveling companions are reunited with their sidekicks and/or henchmen. And LRW heads to the Copy Shop.)

Dave: Hello Beatrice. You're not scheduled to come today.

LRW: I know. I just want to say that I enjoy working for you. There are other bosses out there who aren't as nice as you are and I just want to say that I appreciate, grateful for, and value your leadership.

Dave: Well, thank you, Beatrice. I must say that you are one of my best employees and I am honored to have you on my team.

LRW: Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow.

Dave: Same here. Oh, I'll remember to bring you some bagels and cream cheese tomorrow.

LRW: Thank you, Dave.

(Elsewhere, Wordgirl is at Doc's lair, as he properly treats her wounded shoulder.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how's it look, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, that gladiator who treated it with wrapping his sleeve around it, made it not as bad as I thought. I think I can treat this better though. (He then gets some hydrogen peroxide and begins to clean the wound on her shoulder, making her wince in pain.) I know that hurts.

Wordgirl/Becky: You have no idea. (Huggy is with her as well, holding her hand as Doc treats her wound.) Sorry if I'm squeezing your hand, Huggy. (Huggy says, that's ok. You're in pain.)

(After cleaning it and all, Doc puts a large bandage on it.)

Dr. Two-Brains: It should be ok in a few days.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: And thanks for coming to bring Bea and I back home. You know that you didn't have to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But my life won't be the same without either of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I remember how you and Beatrice kissed after we got to New York after the Titanic sank. So are you two going to persue that or what?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. Maybe. And how about you and Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're 11 right now. But we are better friends now. And Victoria is a better friend than she was before.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's good.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know if they've given up their villainy ways or not, but time will tell. You know, time traveling is fun, but I'm glad to be back here in this time in this place.

Dr. Two-Brains: So am I. You know, I'm also impressed with how you decided to stay with me while the Titanic was sinking.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't want to leave you there alone like that.

(Later, she and Huggy leave Doc's lair and head home.)

(That Monday, at school.)

(Becky is sitting in-between Tobey and Victoria like before, but they are happy to see each other.)

Tobey: So, how's the wound?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's getting better. Thanks to Doc.

Tobey: I was thinking that after school today, we can go and get some ice cream?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, ok. As long as we bring Victoria, Violet, and Scoops as well.

Tobey: No problem.

(At this point, only Wordgirl's time traveling companions know her secret identity.)

(While Becky, Tobey, Victoria, Violet, and Scoops enjoy ice cream, elsewhere, Doc and LRW are enjoying time together, on a picnic.)

LRW: This was a nice, pleasant, wonderful idea that you had for a lunch date.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem, Bea. I hope you liked the apples and cheese I brought.

LRW: They were a tasty, appetizing, yummy treat. (She looks at her watch.) Oh, I have to get back to the Copy Shop.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. Thanks for coming with me on this lunch date.

LRW: Thanks for inviting me.

(After they clean up their area, walk back to his van, and place the picnic items inside, Doc and Bea gather in each others' arms and kiss.)

Dr. Two-Brains: This Friday night, how about a date?

LRW: We'll have to see.

(As they leave the park area, they see Wordgirl and her friends enjoying themselves like kids should be doing.)

(Wordgirl looks over and sees Doc and Bea and she waves to them, and they wave back.)

(In his workshop, Herb Manning is furious at what happened and he plots to get even with the group that took back their money and gave him back his time travel devices, which were destroyed.)

Herb: I'll get back at those people. They won't get away with what they did.

The End…

A Sequel May Come Soon…


End file.
